There are no electronic devices that measure the motion of fly rod during flycasting. Measurements of fly rod motion have been performed using photographic methods including standard photography, time elapsed photography, and video. The Orvis Company uses high speed video photography as part of its fly fishing schools.
A major impediment to the sport of fly fishing is learning how to cast effectively with a fly rod. Proficient fly casters often learn through considerable practice and by instruction as provided in courses, books and videos on fly casting techniques. While fly casting instruction and techniques vary, they often stress the importance of understanding the mechanics of the fly line and the fly rod during casting.